Dark Desperation
by Frisky Pixie
Summary: Skyler cannot help but care for Dimitri. Will she take a chance and try being with him? Or will her past control her forever? My take on Dimitri x Skyler Rating will go up as story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark series. 

**A/N:** I re-wrote the first chapter, after re-reading both Dark Legend and Dark Celebration. I am also going to list songs that I think go along with the chapter/characters as I go along.

* * *

His sorrow was especially bad this night. Though only a few days after Christmas, Dimitri still lingered nearby while her family took their time getting ready to go back to Paris. This set Gabriel on edge, worried Francesca, and caused Skyler to feel even more guilty and anxious.

In order to escape her distressed adoptive parents, she sat out on the back porch, allowing the waves of grief to wash over her. Sometimes it was easier to just let them hit her, rather than trying to keep them at bay. The small wolf pendant was clutched tightly in her hand, as if merely by holding it, she could ease his suffering. But her heart was betraying her.

It was telling her, go to him. Comfort him. She had to see him again -- she didn't know why, and it was ridiculous, but she had to make sure that he was alright. Francesca had discussed this "lifemate" business with her, and she thought she had known what to expect...but could it really be this powerful?

It was frightening. Skyler wanted absolutely nothing to do with the domineering man. But that grief made it impossible for her to just sit there and do nothing.

So she lied to herself. I'm only doing this because I want him to know I still have no intention of ever being someone's lifemate. It sounded reasonable enough to her.

Quietly she slipped off the porch railing and headed into the forest, much like the time she had taken off after yelling at Josef. It was true that Gabriel had absolutely forbidden this type of thing, but she wasn't like Carpathian women. She didn't listen to men. They had controlled her life for far too long, and now that she had found a semblance of freedom, she wasn't going to give it up.

No. She loved her life with Francesca, Gabriel, and now baby Tamara. She loved being Skyler Rose Daratrazanoff, and learning how to slowly leave her past behind her. She loved feeling as if she was finally important to someone.

No, she told herself. I am important to them. They love me as a daughter.

Smiling to herself, Skyler found the forest was crisp and quiet. Though she sensed no evil or disturbance in the air, she remained alert. She didn't want a repeat of last time. Wrapping her arms around herself, she continued her trek through the snow, admiring the beauty of this splendid wilderness while she tracked him down.

The cold slowly seeped through her coat; she wasn't fully Carpathian, and couldn't regulate her body temperature like the others could. Skyler rubbed her mittened hands over her cheeks to warm them. He was farther away this time but his desperation reached out to her, drawing her to him. Her pace had slowed down...she was beginning to have doubts.

Skyler stopped walking altogether and looked down at her boots, sunk in the snow. Stop it.You aren't helpless anymore, she chided herself. You are confident and assertive.

She stomped her boot, reassuring herself...

...And quickly became aware of something -- no, someone -- watching her. Her stomach did a little flip...it had to be him. She had exchanged enough blood so that they shared a mental path, and could sense each other. But how had he reached her so quickly?

Immediately the stifling feeling of emotional pain left the air, and Dimitri stepped into the small clearing Skyler was in. Well, it hadn't seemed like a small clearing before she noticed him.

Instinctively she took a step back. He was angry again. She wanted to look away, but his bright blue eyes held hers, captivated.

"What are you doing out here, unprotected?" Dimitri spoke out loud. He was aware that Skyler was uncomfortable using his people's way of communication. And was also aware of how scared she had suddenly looked when she had noticed him. Dimitri had been quietly watching her, finding her mental conversation with herself and her antics amusing...and marveling at the fact that he could be amused at something.

Skyler clutched the sleeve of her coat. "I...you seemed so sorrowful," she said quietly. "I couldn't stand it. I had to make sure you were alright." She lifted her chin, gray eyes challenging. "It's the least I could do..." her words trailed off.

Reflected in those sapphire eyes of his was a mixture of agony, possessiveness, and...something she didn't want to think about too much. "That is why you risked your life, coming out here when you know that many vampires are still lurking nearby?" Dimitri's voice managed to remain neutral, though she caught on that he disapproved. Very much so.

Skyler remained defiant. "I can take care of myself! I don't need you telling me what to do! Gabriel does enough of that." She bit her lip, angry. Here she was, being nice, and he was questioning her! It was hard enough, but now he had to scold her like a child.

Dimitri's heart clenched. He hadn't been keeping his emotions in check, and Skyler worried for him. She had risked her safety coming out here. He watched her in fascination. She was so full of life. "Regardless of what you think, little one, we cannot have you put in danger." He took a hesitant step forward...

...And she backed away, absentmindedly twisting the fabric of her sleeve. "I...you're alright, so I guess..." Skyler felt color coming to her cheeks. She felt foolish now. Obviously he was fine. What else had she been expecting? And what had happened to her confidence and assertiveness?

"There is no need to fret. Or be afraid," Dimitri added, hating the fact that she was so scared of him. He wasn't used to people, especially women. Though she was the other half of his soul, he couldn't seem to ease her fears or worries. What kind of man was he?

"..." Without warning Skyler turned and ran. She didn't know why, but she felt claustrophobic somehow. What had made her think she could do this?! Confront him on her own?! And where the hell had her confidence and assertiveness gone to?!

Before she could come up with an answer for those questions, she felt impossibly strong arms wrap around her. She kicked and flailed, but a soothing voice spoke into her ear. "Skyler, please...don't run away."

Instantly she stopped struggling, but remained stiff. Hopelessness washed over her. "I'm sorry...I can't do this." Tears streamed down her face. "I'm not strong enough to do this." By 'this', she meant everything -- confront him, handle his sorrow, be his lifemate...

Dimitri knew he shouldn't have grabbed her, but watching her run was too much to bear. He so desperately wanted to hold her, comfort her, make her understand this whole situation. Make her want and need him as much as he wanted and needed her.

Gradually he released his hold on her, though it took great effort. To his relief she didn't move; only stood there...though it seemed worse than her running.

"Little one...I know you are suffering. And I know you have suffered much, things that no human should ever have to go through." Things that I should have been able to protect you from, he thought bitterly. As he spoke she turned to meet his gaze, and Dimitri found it hard to think, almost forgetting what he had been saying. Her gray eyes were mesmerizing. "You are upset right now. But I request something of you... a chance to talk rationally. Sometime when you are not so distraught."

Skyler looked wary, even as she wiped away the tears, embarrassed at her sudden outburst. "A talk? When?"

He thanked whatever god there was she didn't outright say no. "Tomorrow night. If it is alright with you, I will go to Gabriel's house. That way you will not put yourself at risk, traveling alone." She again heard the disapproval in his voice.

Not going to apologize for that, she ignored the last part. "Gabriel would never allow it."

"Then he won't have to know." It was true, he owed the man for taking care of her, Skyler was his lifemate and he did not need permission to speak with her.

Skyler looked at the ground, thinking this over. "...Just a talk?" She looked skeptical.

Dimitri almost smiled. "Just a talk."

"...Alright then. I agree to a talk."

It took courage for her to be talking to him, let alone agreeing to meet him again so soon after. Dimitri stared in wonder at the small girl -- no, woman. She was no child. Years did not count, for there were grown men out there who would never be as brave or as mature as her.

"Then allow me to escort you back home." He wanted to be with her just a little while longer. She was like a drug to him.

Skyler shook her head. "Dimitri, I am fine --"

"You have no say in this, when it comes to your protection." He looked menacing again, though she willed herself not to shrink away.

Confidence. Assertiveness. "Don't go saying things like that!" she huffed, ignoring the way he looked at her and instead focused on her anger. "I am going home alone, and I will see you tomorrow night. Good-bye." Skyler turned on her heel and marched off into the forest, heart beating fast.

However, the whole way back she was painfully aware of the presence of a large black wolf, trailing her.

Males...Carpathian males...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri followed Skyler stubbornly in order to make sure she arrived home safely. Once he was certain she was in Gabriel's care and out of harm's way, he turned and headed back for the shelter of the forest. Although it was beautiful; wild and untamed, he could not appreciate it. Not without his lifemate.

Everytime she came to him, it made it harder for him to let her turn around and go. Dimitri truly wished that he was the type of man who was strong enough to let her have those few extra years, such as Gregori had done for Savannah, but he knew his limitations. The man would go mad soon without her. Even as it was, he had to guard his emotions more carefully...she was intelligent, and would understand how dangerous he was.

Dimitri didn't want her to be afraid of him.

He returned to his human form with these thoughts in mind, and made room in the earth to sleep. Afterwards he simply laid there, mind turning everything over. It was time. He couldn't let her leave him again. There was too much at stake; he was becoming more and more desperate.

He could not go on without her. If he allowed her more time, he would eventually slip up...killing while feeding. Turning into the very thing he despised the most. And she would be condemned to a life of solitude and loneliness as well, though she might think she didn't care for him.

Skyler may not be able to comprehend it, but she could not live without him. It was such an explosive situation. Her love was the one thing that could save the man, but the one thing she was truly frightened of was men.

Unable to bear these thoughts any longer, Dimitri covered himself with the cool earth and allowed his mind and body to shut down.

* * *

"Skyler, what's the matter?"

Francesca's voice brought the girl back to the present. She had been dwelling on her meeting with Dimitri earlier, and nervously biting her nails. Quickly, embarrassed, her arm dropped to her side. "Nothing, I was just...thinking."

The woman frowned at that, shifting baby Tamara to her other shoulder. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me whatever is on your mind." She was genuinely concerned, and even as she spoke the woman sent waves of reassurance towards her.

The young girl shook her head. "I know, but really, it's nothing. I think I'm just going to go read." Francesca looked skeptical. Skyler left the kitchen, passing Gabriel on his way in. She flashed him a fake smile before curling up in an armchair with a book. There were only a few more hours until dawn, and the family was having fun.

Gabriel took Tamara into his arms, making a silly face that looked odd on an ancient hunter such as himself. Francesca was laughing as she greeted her lifemate; he had been summoned by the Prince. However he assured her all was well by using their common path.

"Gabriel, set Tamara down on the floor...no, not like that, on her feet. I think she's about ready to start walking on her own..."

"Really? Now I'm in even more trouble..." He laughed as he did as Francesca asked, setting the toddler down gently on her feet but still supporting her.

A sudden feeling of loneliness hit Skyler. She had looked over at them while turning the page, but the book rested on her lap now. The three looked so happy.

Her heart clenched. Tamara was their real daughter; she had been adopted. Did Gabriel and Francesca ever feel that she was in the way? Skyler was all too aware of her inadequacies...did they resent her for them?

She bit her lip, looking down at the book that no longer seemed so interesting. 'I'm their daughter, too.' Skyler couldn't let her past keep her from her happiness now.

Her hand found it's way to the wolf pendant she constantly wore, and a measure of reassurance washed over her. The feeling was familiar, and somehow it felt...right.

Maybe...it was time to take a chance.

* * *

Skyler chose her outfit carefully. She didn't know why, but she suddenly had the urge to look her best for this little 'talk' Dimitri had wanted. As she looked at herself in the mirror, self-consciousness took over.

The red streaks she had in her hair were beginning to fade, and her dark roots were coming in. Dark circles beneath her eyes betrayed her lack of sleep; the nightmares of her past still haunted her. Sure, she had a womanly body, but she always hid it with baggy clothes. Skyler despised being stared at.

And the scars...she touched the crescent shaped one on her temple, then quickly took her hand away. No. She wasn't going to care.

Angry at the very thought of wanting to look nice for him, Skyler pulled on a pair of jeans and a soft dark blue, long-sleeved shirt. Running out to the closet she shoved her feet into sneakers and pulled a coat on when Gabriel entered the hallway.

"Where are you off to?" he asked her, voice calm but filled with suspicion.

Quickly she put up mental blocks, and made sure that her mind was filled with everyday things. "Just going to walk around outside. It's a little stuffy in here," she said, wrinkling her nose.

The suspicious look didn't leave his face. "Well, don't wander too far off...you know that da--"

"I know, I know, Gabriel." And although she felt happy that he was worried, the thought of her being a burden entered her mind again, and she felt panicked. "I won't be long, I swear."

Before he could ask more questions, Skyler was out the door. The crisp night air suddenly made her very aware of what she was doing, and she hesitated. No need to panic, she told herself.

Looking up at the night sky, she realized it was snowing. Large fluffy flakes gathered in her hair. Gathering up her courage, she entered the forest once more.

Almost immediately he was there. Their eyes met; his ice-blue ones, her gray ones filled with fear.

He held out his hand. "Come with me. Let us find someplace a little more...private." Dimitri was aware of how protective Gabriel was over her during these times.

She nodded, forcing herself to take his hand. Immediately comfort washed over her, keeping her fears at bay for a little while.

They treaded through the silent forest, with snow flakes dancing around them. She found herself mesmerized by his voice, and the warmth of his hand. Skyler had forgotten her mittens, and the touch was almost electric.

"Thank you for coming to talk with me." He spoke, but did not look at her. "I know you were hesitant to do so."

Skyler managed to look away from him, instead focusing on the ground. "Like you said, we need to work things out. And if Gabriel and Francesca were involved, it would be more stressful. I don't want to trouble them any further."

They arrived beneath a large tree that caught most of the falling snow. He turned to face her, not letting go of her hand. It didn't bother her...she didn't want to let go either.

Dimitri looked into her eyes. "You fear me." There was sorrow in his eyes.

Skyler wanted to say no, she really did. But lying would get them no where. "Of course I do. You could easily take over my life." Her voice was steady; she was filled with determination.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He saw her expression rapidly change, and quickly added on. "Look at all of the other women. Look at Francesca. Do they seem unhappy to you?"

Skyler tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. Immediately she thought back to yesterday, when the realization she might be nothing but a burden had hit her. Francesca was happy. Raven loved Mikhail. Shea was undoubtedly devoted to Jacques...

"...No..." she whispered, almost afraid to speak too loud.

"Do you think I am capable of harming you?" His voice was so pure; it demanded the truth.

"...No..." she said again, looking like a mouse caught in the trap. "But I'm not like them."

"I know. And that is why I care for you." Dimitri didn't use the word 'love'; he feared it might scare her even more.

Skyler tried to pull her hand away again, but instead he tugged her close, against him. He felt her stiffen and struggle, but he held tight, pressing her head against his chest. "I am sorry, but I cannot live without you any longer." Agony was in his voice.

"What are you...!" Gabriel...!

But before she could even send a cry for help to Gabriel, he issued the command for her to sleep. Skyler fell limp into his arms, looking like a fallen angel. Knowing that he had little time, he took only a moment to brush a chaste kiss against her lips, and flew into the sky with the girl in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope I am doing okay with these two. Also for those of you who are not aware, Mrs. Feehan put an outtake of Dark Celebration on her website that is all Dimitri/Skyler. Go to christinefeehan dot com, then under her "Dark Series" drop-down box. Go to Dark Celebration, then to "deleted scene" (the first one). 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Dark series.

**A/N**: Yikes! I never believed you guys would like this story so much! nn I am honestly flattered. Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you enjoy

* * *

Dark Desperation

* * *

Skyler was dreaming.

She was back in that dark room, filled with dirty men leering at her. She was frozen in place with fear on the bed, and could only watch in terror as they slowly came forward, arms outstretched. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. The lust in their eyes was too frightening.

Suddenly a large black wolf appeared, and as he streaked across the room the men seemed to disappear. Skyler didn't know how, or why the wolf had come, but she instantly felt herself relax. The animal was still there, staring at her with sapphire blue eyes, and she felt so safe and warm...

Then realization dawned on her. That wolf...

She sat straight up in the bed and saw Dimitri standing in the doorway, very much human but with those same blue eyes. How long had he stood there, watching her sleep? The thought unnerved her.

Skyler immediately flung back the blankets, terror taking over her mind as she remembered the events of the previous night. However her right foot got tangled up in the sheets, and she found herself falling to the floor. She let out a curse.

Dimitri quickly glided toward her, catching her small body before it hit the floor. "You are going to hurt yourself." His tone was matter-of-fact, and for a moment all she could think of was how his strong hands were holding her.

Disgusted with herself, she hit him, twisting out of his arms and finally standing up straight. Her dark eyes held fury. "What the hell?! Why did you take me?!" Though Skyler tried to sound indignant, she also sounded hurt. Betrayed. She had started to trust him a bit, and then he did something like this.

Dimitri felt a pang of guilt. She looked so fragile, standing there next to the large four-poster bed. Yet she still carried herself with confidence, and tried her best not to show her fear. She was, in a word, courageous.

He decided to get straight to the point. "I would not have lasted much longer." The man did not try to sugar-coat it. "I need you in my life, just as you need me." He left no room for objection.

Skyler's reaction was predictable. She immediately turned anxious. "No! Not this lifemate stuff again! I told you, I can't," she pleaded, backing away. Why couldn't he understand?! She wasn't right in the head. She had too many problems. He deserved someone who could give him love and affection, someone who wouldn't shrink away from the smallest contact.

"Little one...you have no need to fear me," Dimitri said, feeling his heart ache. Whatever god there was had given him such a precious gift such as her, and he had no idea why. He truly believed the darkness might have consumed too much of his soul. He did not deserve her. "Please. Give me a chance. You will see that what I have been saying all along is true; we cannot be apart from one another. We need each other."

Some small part of Skyler believed what he was saying. It were as if her heart, her very soul was betraying her, and calling out to his own. But it scared her at the same time; how could she feel so intensely for a man who she had not known longer than about a week? Finally, she spoke, her voice a bit steadier. "I want to talk to Gabriel."

He had expected this. "I have already talked to him. He has no right to take you back; our laws are clear." Dimitri had found that as soon as the sun had set that night, Gabriel had traveled all the way to his home, demanding Skyler back. He had not let the other Carpathian inside, instead coldly telling him the facts.

Dimitri held all the cards. Though Skyler was young, she was no child. Her voice had awoken the bond between them. Not even the Prince of their people could do anything about it. She may be physically young, but she had been through too much...she was no child.

Before Skyler could speak again, he continued on. "Gabriel understands the situation, and although he does not like it, he has agreed to leave things be for a while." Dimitri doubted that the ancient hunter had really meant that, but he didn't want Skyler pinning her hopes on the idea she might get away. He had her now. He was not giving her up.

"So...that's it?" Skyler glared at him. "I'm supposed to sit around here, and do whatever you tell me to do?" She felt a small part of her giving in. If Gabriel could do nothing...

She tried to reach him on their special path, but found that he had her blocked. Pain filled her heart. Why would he block her?! Wasn't she his daughter too?! Or...was he glad to be rid of her?

That thought was too painful to comprehend.

Dimitri sensed her pain, and before the girl knew it she was pulled tight against him. "Please, little one, trust me...we will work this out," he murmurred into her hair. She smelled so good, and his body ached for her, but she was not ready. This would have to do for now.

At first Skyler struggled, but then gave up, leaning against him. Stifled sobs filled the room as she cried into his chest. She wanted to trust him, but she couldn't see how this would ever work.

* * *

Skyler stood on the large front porch of the mansion. Because Russia was so cold in the winter, and since she was not fully Carpathian yet, Skyler was bundled up in warm clothes. She felt rather silly, but Dimitri had insisted upon it. Instead of fighting, she satisfied herself with glowering at him.

Snow covered the ground in thick layers. The mansion was located deep in a forest, somewhere in northern Russia, and Dimitri had assured her that no one in their right minds would travel this far. They were completely isolated. She didn't know whether to be relieved or even more on edge.

She had slept fitfully the previous night, and had fought with Dimitri until he finally let her sleep alone. The next awakening she had been more civil toward him. There was no point in constantly arguing with him. It was exhausting, and she never got anywhere.

"It's beautiful, is it not?"

Skyler nearly jumped out of her skin. Whirling around, she saw Dimitri standing a few inches behind her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she huffed, kicking herself for not sensing his presence.

She thought she saw a hint of a smile grace his lips, but she might be wrong. The man seemed to be carved out of stone. "I apologize."

Turning her attention back to the forest, she said "didn't you say you had a wolf sanctuary here?" Skyler tried to sound casual, but it was clear that she was thoroughly interested.

"I do. Would you like to see them?" he inquired.

She turned around again, eyes lighting up. "I would love to." For a moment it seemed as if she had set aside her hostility.

"Follow me then." Dimitri walked in front of her, down the icy steps, making sure she didn't fall. After they were a few feet away from the house he mentally called them to him.

A very large pack of wolves came bounding over, seeming overjoyed to see their master. Skyler was filled with wonder as they went to jump near her; she did not fear them as most did. "They're so -- so --" She couldn't find the words to explain her joy at being so close to so many. "-- ACK!"

One had tackled her to the ground, and others surrounded her, sniffing her hair and clothes. They were curious about this new stranger. "Dimitri!!"

He actually laughed. The sound seemed foreign to both him and her. How long had it been since he last laughe? "They already like you." He needn't tell her they were harmless; Skyler already had a special connection with wildlife.

She sat up, tentatively patting one on his head, not wanting to alarm him. They were all varying shades of whites and grays. "I thought that Russian wolves were supposed to be more hostile toward humans," she mused aloud.

"That is only a myth. Besides, you aren't entirely human." The sight of her kneeling amongst the pack, smiling, warmed his heart. The two had something in common -- their love of wolves.

After a few minutes, he suggested they go inside. It had started to snow, and Skyler was shivering. To his surprise she agreed, and headed toward the porch.

Once inside Skyler slipped out of her dripping wet snow garments, wrapped herself in a blanket and sat on a soft couch. Her cheeks were pink, and her hair was still damp from the falling snow. She looked like an angel to him.

He brought her out a mug of warm tea, and she took it gratefully. She had not yet gone through the conversion, but her body could not handle solid foods. It was an awkward place to be.

"Dimitri..." Her eyes were downcast, and he sat beside her.

"What is it, Skyler?"

She bit her lip, holding the mug of tea close to her so she could warm up more. It was obvious she was hesitant to ask. "I've been trying to reach Gabriel, but...but he's blocked me." Skyler blinked back tears, ashamed she was so emotional right now.

Dimitri had been inside her mind, but did not want to reveal that to her just yet. "Perhaps he is protecting you from his emotions. He was quite upset," he said, trying to choose his words carefully. "Have you tried Francesca?"

"Yes! Even she has blocked me. I don't understand." A silent tear fell into the tea.

Dimitri put an arm around her to try and comfort her, but it was an awkward gesture. He was not yet used to close contact with others. "I am sure there is a reason for this. We'll figure it out; you do not need to fret." He brushed the damp locks of hair out of her eyes.

Skyler nodded, finally sipping the tea. There had to be an explanation. Surely they would not block her out of their lives, even if they did consider her a nuisance.

* * *

That morning, as Skyler lay asleep, Dimitri silently entered the room. He stood over her sleeping figure, obviously unsure of what he was about to do. But there was no other choice. If he didn't claim her soon, he might slip up when he fed, and both of their souls would be lost.

Leaning over her, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The ritual words came to him, and he whispered them to her. "You are my lifemate..."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, just so you all know, there is a good reason why Gabriel and Francesca have blocked Skyler from their minds. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be more action in the next one. 


End file.
